wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Fanny's Big Brother
Fanny's Big Brother 1 Fanny's Big Brother 2 Fanny's Big Brother 3 Fanny's Big Brother 4 Fanny's Big Brother 5 Fanny's Big Brother 6: All-Stars Fanny's Big Brother 7 Fanny's Big Brother 8 Fanny's Big Brother 9 Fanny's Big Brother 10 Fanny's Big Brother 11 Fanny's Big Brother 12: All-Stars 2.0 Fanny's Big Brother 13: Second Chances Fanny's Big Brother 14: Dynamic Duos Fanny's Big Brother 15 Fanny's Big Brother 16: Sweet 16 Fanny's Big Brother 17: Fans vs. Failures Fanny's Big Brother 18: The One Where The Crew Went On Strike So We Had A Shorter Season Fanny's Big Brother 19: All-Stars 3.0 In An Attempt To Regain Viewership Fanny's Big Brother 20: Best of the Best - The Final Season...? Fanny's Big Brother 21: Second Chances 2.0 - The First Season Broadcast On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 22: Blood vs Water - On Netflix Ted (BB1; 13th) and his wife, Tami-Lynn The Count von Count (BB1; 8th) and his instrument, The Organ Kanye West (BB2; 14th) and his daughter, North West Maddie "Chandelier" Ziegler (BB3 and BB6; 7th and 19th) and her predator, Shia Labeouf Mike Wazowski (BB4; 14th) and his fraternity brother, Art Bellatrix Lestrange (BB7; 13th) and her killer, Molly Weasley Sandy Cheeks (BB7; 10th) and her home state, Texas Gingy (BB8; 12th) and his creator, The Muffin Man Celia Hodes (BB9; 11th) and her ex-daughter, Isabelle Hodes Robin Wolfram (BB14; 3rd) and her co-anchor, Tom Overlie. Fanny's Big Brother 23: Back to Basics - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 24: Winner's Circle - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 25: Most Valuable Player - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 26: Fans vs Forgettables - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 27 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 28: Most Valuable Player(s) - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 29: Redemption Royale - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 30: All-Stars 4.0 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 31 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 32: Winner's Circle 2.0 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 33 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 34: Holiday Havoc - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 35: Fans vs. Floaters - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 36 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 37: Redemption Royale - Blood vs. Water - On Netflix Benedict Cumberbatch and his bromancer, Tom Hiddleston Buster Koala and his twin, Frank Koala Cole LaBrant and his mother, Sheri LaBrant Ivanka Trump and her second step-mother, Melania Trump James O'Halloran and his The Price Is Right partner, Rachel Reynolds Lemonade and her maker, Lemons Louis Stevens and his sister, Ren Stevens Ms. Frizzle and her bus, The Magic School Bus Fanny's Big Brother 38: Second Chances 3.0 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 39: All-Stars 5.0 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 40: Best of the Best 2.0 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 41: Compete By Numbers - On Netflix 4th Time Players: Anne "The Weakest Link" Robinson, Bitch Pudding, Cole LaBrant, Marty Wolf 3rd Time Players: Cliff Hanger, Hot Dog Princess, John Bennett, Kelley Wentworth 2nd Time Players: Kim Possible, Kimmy-Jin, Matthew Hicks, Zayn Malik 1st Time Players: Bridgette Dunning, Frozone, Leonardo DiCaprio's Oscar, Madame Thénardier Fanny's Big Brother 42: Triple Threat - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 43 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 44 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 45: Compete By Numbers 2.0 - On Netflix 4th Time Players: Bubbie the Whale, Geico Gecko, John Bennett, Maddie "Chandelier" Ziegler 3rd Time Players: Charlotte, Hot Neville Longbottom, Raquel Rodriguez, The Count von Count 2nd Time Players: Black Friday Customer, Chester Cheetah, Little Debbie, Macklemore 1st Time Players: A Wire and Bead Maze, Claire Sawyer, Frank Eudy, Zak & Wheezie, Will Ferrell Fanny's Big Brother 46: America's Favorite Houseguests - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 47: All-Stars 6.0 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 48: Best of the Best 3.0 - On Netflix Fanny's Big Brother 49: Alpha and Omega - On Netflix Alpha House Omega House Fanny's Big Brother 50: The Farewell Season The final season consisted of previous winners all competiting for a charity of their choice. A huge thank you to anyone who's enjoyed all of these seasons I've put together. I cannot believe 50 seasons have been done of Fanny's Big Brother, not that they're too hard to make. I know that there are upsets and disappointing winners, but that's what happens when you use brantsteele! Thank you and goodnight, Fanny. Returning Player Statistics